Doctor Cullen
by Zenlock Sergan
Summary: Doctor Cullen is dead. The hypnotist was shot dead in the night, but why and by who is for Charlie to find out. (Warning lemons / brainwashing / hypnosis / hypnotized / mind control / hypnotist / rape / murder)
1. The Death

_Author Note: Blatant portraya and Guest #1 I understand your concern and agree with rape being ethically and morally wrong, as every sane human should. This was only meant to be fiction, I didn't plan to accurately portray hypnosis nor did I want to 'glorify', 'put in a good light' or 'eroticiz' rape. An unfortunate experiment into extreme domination led to unethical themes. I have on reflection decided to take the story onto a new direction starting with this addition as chapter one._

* * *

><p>Doctor Cullen was dead.<p>

The bullet passed through his skull, his brain turned to paste and the small piece of lead hit the wall of his office behind him. The young Doctor lay limp in his chair. Only a small hole on his head; the giant red spray of blood behind. It covered all framed degrees and dripped slowly down each glass pane.

The clock on his desk beeped, the electronic alarm echoed through the office and the young doctor's body became quickly cold. His black tie was askew on his shirt, his pendulum was swinging loosely from his pocket before the gloved hand grabbed it.

The killer dressed all in black, they had made sure to cover every part of themselves up. Even the eyes were covered by tinted black ski goggles. The killer looked at the pendulum with cold brown eyes from behind his goggles. The killer wanted to crush it, bury it or just burn it.

'Don't be silly,' she'd said, 'hypnosis doesn't work like that'.

The killer checked the clock, did they have time to burn the place they thought?

'Doctor Cullen is nice, he just helps me relax…nothing more,' she said.

He cursed to himself that he hadn't, the secretary, the blonde bimbo would be arriving soon. He put his gun back into his jacket pocket and made for the door.

As he exited out into Forks, he bobbed his head about. Nobody, nobody yet.

'You worry too much,' she said, 'I'm fine.'

He ran for the woods, if anybody saw him, they'd never catch him in the woods. The killer knew them too well to be caught.

* * *

><p>Charlie Swan had heard the shot. Even halfway across town, even at the dead of night, he had heard the shot. He had hardly ever had to listen to the sound; not in his town anyway. He laid on his bed, a cold sweat across his brow as he waited. He waited but nothing, quiet. The wind was quiet and the dog that the neighbors owned was silent. Charlie groaned as he pushed the damp sheets away. In the gloom of his room he looked to the bedside phone, his mobile just next to it. The shiny flat thing that Bella had convinced him to get, he shook his head at the memory. Charlie wasn't a man who liked these new shiny, bright stores. Store clerks moved about and talked to you as if they know everything. Most far too young and clever for their own good. Then again at least they were better than the idiots that ran drunk through the streets of Forks.<p>

Charlie had heard the shot, he was sure he had. A clear noise he knew but it didn't seem likely. Before Charlie could think about it anymore, the phone rang and then his mobile. Both loudly ringing as if truth had dropped down the barrel of a bell.


	2. The Reason

Alice sat in the reception room. The room was always light, always clean and she felt comfy. The moment it got close to her appointment with Doctor Cullen, she could feel the familiar reaction. She just relaxed and a smile spread on her face as she wandered through town, with a spring to her step, to his little clinic. Doctor Cullen hadn't been in Forks long but Alice had heard some good things; so she had decided to try and work somethings' out with the psychologist. Really it was her mom pushing her into it but she was having such a good time, she decided to rewrite history a bit.

She didn't wait long in the reception room. The chrome and leather seats were comfy, the magazines easy to read. Everything was just relaxing to her, she wasn't really sure why. Finally the receptionist called her up and Alice almost danced her way in. She passed another patient of Doctor Cullen, another teenage girl like herself. Alice ignored the tired look the blonde had as they passed, as she entered Doctor Cullen's office. It had no windows and all the dark reddish-brown wooden furnishings made the place feel like evening. Even the light on the ceiling was dull, as if to keep the place in a tranquil twilight. Alice could feel her skin growing hot after just looking at him. Doctor Cullen was young and hot by anybody's standards. His short bronze hair, those two amazing green eyes and that athletic body.

He normally ran round forks to stay in shape and every few days when Alice caught a sight of him, she wished time would speed up to her appointment with him. He wore his plain black trousers and his white shirt with the simple black tie. Not too formal but not too causal, Alice thought. He gave her his small grin that made her insides speed up and gestured to the curved leather chair that patients could lay down on.

"Always good to see you miss Brandon, why don't you take a seat Alice?" he said. She sat on the end, she didn't want to lay down yet. Alice put her bag to the side and adjusted her red dress she wore for the summer.

"How's School been?" Doctor Cullen asked. She spoke quickly about how she was doing good, defiantly looking into fashion as a later career. Alice was a senior at high school so she had began to think about the future. Doctor Cullen nodded and looked interested as he always did. Just his handsome face made Alice uneasy, she so wanted to just kiss him and let him tear his shirt off. His couch would be great to have sex on, or she could just get onto her—

"Alice?" Doctor Cullen said, she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh sorry," Alice said, "I just drifted a bit." Doctor Cullen just smiled as he stood up and walked to the door. He smiled and winked at her,

"Shall we begin our session then?"

He turned the lock on the door and Alice blinked, her head felt funny as her vision wobbled. The lock click had done something but just as quick as it had happened, she blinked again and was fine. She grinned at Doctor Cullen as he walked in front of her and sat down on his desk.

"Where shall we start? How about a little hypnosis?" he asked her. Alice nodded eagerly,

"Oh yes, it always helps me out," Alice said. Doctor Cullen put his hand into his right side pocket and pulled out a long, thin silver chain with a round silver disk at its end. It had a crystal at its centre and Alice's eyes went straight to it. Ready to concentrate on it as Doctor Cullen adjusted it to her face. He began to slowly swing it in front of her. His voice smooth as he spoke,

"That's it Alice focus on the pretty crystal and watch it swing, relax and watch the pendulum."

It wasn't hard for her, her eyes locked onto it and her eyelids soon lowered.

"Relax Alice, just relax and watch the pendulum, relax and let yourself drift away."

Alice swayed slightly and her lip wobbled. Her eyes were half closed as her mind went to a familiar place.

"That's it Alice, just let it happen, down into your trance, deeper and deeper you go."

Alice's head moved slowly, swaying to follow the pendulum as she easily went into the trance Doctor Cullen had created for her.

"It's easy Alice, just go to the quiet peaceful trance like you did before, like you always do,"

Alice stopped, her body relaxed and her mouth open. Doctor Cullen put the pendulum onto his desk. He'd done this so often with Alice that it wasn't hard. The real work was the first session they had. First he had to convince a patient to let him hypnotize them, then get them into the trance and set up the rules. By now it was easy, he'd implanted triggers before he even needed the pendulum. Doctor Cullen smiled, he was already turned on by the thought of what was next.

"Can you hear me Alice?" he asked.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen," she said.

"Good, now you remember what to do," he said, getting back to his chair. He pulled it out from behind his desk, settling it just at its corner. "Repeat your mantra."

Alice stood up, her eyes fixed, she looked blankly out as if sleep walking. Without looking, her hands went to hem of her dress at her knees.

"I obey, I cannot resist, I am a your sex toy, I obey, I cannot resist, I am your sex toy, I obey, I cannot resist, I am your sex toy, I obey, I cannot resist, I am your sex toy," she said. Alice removed her dress, she pulled it up and off her body, then threw away her shoes. Now only in her underwear she blinked as the mantra took effect.

"What would you like Doctor Cullen?" she asked.

Doctor Cullen relaxed and undid his tie. He put it on the table next to the pendulum. His eyes looked at her slim, young body. Her smooth skin, her ink black spiky hair and only in just her cyan blue underwear.

"Come sit on my lap Alice" He said and she obeyed. She crossed the short distance and straddle his lap. Doctor Cullen loved the small smile on her lips, the mantra had made her just a bit more aware but only on her instructions. Her eyes still fixed blankly, that sleepy look from the trance but it meant he could have his fun. "Take off your bra Alice" he said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," Alice said. Her small hands went to her back, then undid the clip and threw it off. Doctor Cullen ran his hands up her white hips, he reached up to her chest and encircled each breast. Alice happily hummed as he massaged each breast, his thumbs rubbed her nipples and the bulge grew in his pants. He moved his right hand away to her hip and brought his mouth to her breast. Alice mindlessly moaned as her doctor sucked on her tit. He flicked his tongue around her pink little nipple. Alice didn't have a massive chest but they were firm and that's what Doctor Cullen liked anyway.

Alice's therapist released his mouth from her breast and gripped her ass in both hands. He gave her tight ass a spank and she moaned, still entranced.

"Such a sexy little toy you are Alice," Doctor Cullen muttered as he picked her up and sat her on his desk.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said happily. Doctor Cullen undid his belt and the zipper on his pants. He pulled his boxers away to free his cock. He told Alice to remove her panties and she complied while only saying,

"Yes Doctor Cullen." Alice tossed her panties to the floor as Doctor Cullen gripped both her thighs; her pussy wet and waiting for him.

"What are you miss Brandon?" he asked as his dick poked at her pussy. Alice moaned,

"I am your sex toy Doctor Cullen, I obey Doctor Cullen," she said. He finally thrust into her, going as deep as he could. She groaned, her almost empty head filled with pleasure as Doctor Cullen didn't wait. He repeatedly slammed into her pussy, over and over. His hands gripped her thighs as he groaned.

"Gods such a fucking tight girl you are," he groaned. Alice kept moaning, her hands holding herself up on the desk. Her eyes still glazed in her trance.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said, her voice strained from her whines of excitement. He stooped, Doctor Cullen pulled back and hissed through his teeth as he tried to control himself. He removed his pants and boxers. He sat himself back onto his chair,

"Alice, climb onto my lap and ride me," he said. Alice jumped off the table and back onto Doctor Cullen.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said. Alice moaned as she dropped herself onto him, she energetically moved her hips for him and bounced her petite body on him. He grabbed her hips and forced her to go faster. She moaned over and over.

"Oh, yes Alice," Doctor Cullen muttered in-between breaths. Alice's chest heaved as she breather erratically, her stomach tightened and her mouth was wide as she moaned. Her mind only capable of thinking about her obedience, how to act and most all how good it all felt. Even then it wasn't like thoughts normally, it was a different state, a trance state, her own special trance.

"Oh," she moaned, "I obey, I cannot resist, I'm your sex toy Doctor Cullen." It was all she could say as Doctor Cullen moaned beneath her. His hands running up her sides as he kissed and bit her breast. He finally spanked her ass and told her to stop, she replied like she always did,

"Yes Doctor Cullen."

"Get down on the floor Alice, on your knees," he said and again,

"Yes Doctor Cullen." Doctor Cullen gripped his cock, his long shaft was throbbing. The knot of tension inside him ready to release.

"Open your mouth Alice and suck me," he said. She grabbed his cock and jerked it in one hand. Her small smiled went as she opened her mouth for him.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said before engulfing the head of his cock. She moaned around him and Doctor Cullen thrust his hips, she took his cock all the way back into her throat. As far as he could go and in her trance she never gagged. Doctor Cullen closed his eyes,

"Let me fuck your mouth Alice, you can't resist, let me cum all into your mouth and swallow it all." She would have replied but could only moan around his shaft. Her right hand still jerking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She licked his tip and underside of his cock. She bobbed her head while he pushed into her wet mouth. Doctor Cullen couldn't hold on much more, his breath hitched before he made his final thrust into her mouth. Alice's tongue swirled around his tip and curled his cum into her mouth. He stopped and loudly groaned as she kept sucking every last drop out of him. She moaned, as the taste swept over her tongue and down her throat. His hands gripped her black hair, he held her in place as his breath steady. She meanwhile kept up her pace, unable to stop. Her mouth slid up and down his shaft as much as she could in her held position. Her other hand massaging her own breast while she worked, just as he had instructed in a previous session.

"Okay Alice, you can stop now," Doctor Cullen said almost in laughter. He sighed happily as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. A thin line of drool hung from her open mouth to his tip. She stayed fixed on the spot beneath him. Eyes blank like a sleep-walker, knees apart to hold her steady. Her pussy so wet and aroused as she mindlessly waited, time didn't really mean anything to her. After all she didn't think about it.

Doctor Cullen often thought how lucky he was that miss Brandon had come to him. Such a hot, young, tight and firm thing she was. She made such a wonderful fuck toy. The vague look in her eyes made him want to just fuck her all over again. His eyes, unlike Alice's, turned to the clock on his desk. Good, he thought to himself, we still have time.

"Alice, get onto the sofa, on your hands and knees for me," he told her.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said, the taste of cum still fresh on her tongue, "I Obey Doctor Cullen." She stood up and turned around. He watched her small, firm curved ass bend over as she crawled onto the leather sofa. The long curved chair for patients to lay back on, now had Alice placed on it. Her head towards the back seat and her ass at the end to face her doctor. She waited in her doggy style position.

Doctor Culled came up behind her and gripped her hips as he had done before. He adjusted himself with one hand, pushing his dick into her. Alice groaned as yet again Doctor Cullen filled her. Doctor Culled pushed into her pussy and groaned, he loved her warmth and he loved how tight the young girl was.

"You are a fuck toy aren't you Alice," he said as he began to pump into her, building up his pace.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I am a fuck toy, I cannot resist, I am your fuck toy, I obey" She cried, her voice weak as she moaned. A small amount of drool still clung on her chin from her last task. Doctor Cullen increased his tempo, rocking his hips and drove into her. Each thrust bringing more pleasure to him and his toy. She moaned and groaned, her eyes mindlessly stared out. Doctor Cullen spanked her ass with his left hand while his right moved to the centre of her ass. His thumb rubbed over her ass hole, there was one tight hole he hadn't yet fucked today.

Doctor Cullen enjoyed this position, he liked to watch his toy bent over and taking his cock but he wanted more.

"Alice put your head and arms down," he said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said and laid her front half down onto the leather seats. Her face rubbed onto the warm surface; as her body moved up and down from the doctor pounding into her. She moaned louder as he drove deeper into her. He grunted and watched her ass.

"Oh god Alice," he groaned, "Shall I fuck your tight little ass Alice?" he said.

"I obey Doctor Cullen," she said. He grinned to himself as he slowed and gave her ass cheek another quick slap.

"Fine, I'll fuck your ass Alice," he said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said, the small smile back on her face. "I cannot resist."

He lined his dick up to her ass and pushed. Alice cried out, a mix of pleasure, pain and odd confusion from her entranced state. Doctor Cullen grunted to himself and pushed the head of his cock inside her.

"I'm going to fuck your ass until I filled it with my cum Alice," he said and pushed deeper in. She moaned,

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I cannot resist."

He pushed himself in more and more. Her tight ass hole needed time to adjust and he gripped her thighs as he eased into it.

"You can cum fuck toy only when I fill your ass with cum," he said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I obey," Alice said, her mind accepting the orders. Alice whined as Doctor Cullen pushed the rest of his cock inside her. He paused, Alice was so tight that when it came to fucking her ass, he needed to wait. Slowly he pulled a tiny fraction of his cock out and pushed back in, Alice gave a low moan. Doctor Cullen grunted and waited. He tried again with more force, his toy cried out in a moan and he himself sighed in pleasure. It took a few minutes before he built up a steady rhythm. He slammed into her ass hole constantly, his cock filled her completely every time.

"You enjoy this my toy?" Doctor Cullen asked. His hands on her hips as he pushed into her extremely tight ass.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I cannot resist," she cried, her voice high as she desperately tried to breathed while unable to stop groaning. Doctor Cullen couldn't stop moaning himself, his sexy toy bent over before him and himself fucking her asshole. He grunted as pumped as deep as he could into Alice. He gave her ass another spank, the flesh was already pink and red from his own hand.

"You want to cum Alice?" he asked.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I cannot resist," she said. She was close to sweating as he kept going. Doctor Cullen was exercising everything he could do to control himself. The feeling of her around him, the thrill of the power he held, the sight of her before him, the sound of her voice in strain and bliss, the smell of sex within his office and whatever sweet perfume Alice had put on; it was hard for him to hold on. He groaned as he closed his eyes, trying to savour the feeling for just a space longer.

"I'm going to cum in your ass Miss Brandon," he said. Doctor Culled gripped her harder, his teeth gritted as he groaned.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," Alice said, "I am your sex toy, I cannot resist, I obey."

Doctor Cullen finally released, his body tensed in the last second before he relaxed. He groaned as he erratically thrust into her. His warm cum filled her and as it did, it sent Alice into bliss. Alice screamed in ecstasy as she came, her mind filled completely with extreme sensations. Her mind couldn't resist, her body went into spasm, she had to obey. She moaned as it enveloped her, even the last thrusts from her doctor sent another wave across her. She gasped, her chest rapidly moved as she took in breath. Doctor Cullen stalled, he sighed and gasped himself. He held himself inside her as he let his own orgasm flow through him.

When his heart rate finally subsided he pulled away, his toy still lightly moaning from the orgasm her mind was flooded with. Doctor Cullen's white cum rested within his patient's ass hole. He brushed his thumb over it and Alice moaned, her body now so sensitive. Doctor Cullen rubbed her ass with his right hand while his left went between Alice's legs. His fingers slipped through her pussy, his fingers being coated as he found her so so wet. He watched as his toy eased and relaxed, her orgasm slowly fading.

"That's it Alice, You've been a good toy, just relax. Let it all wash over you, you've been such a sexy toy, now relax. Calm and relaxed. Tranquil and still. Happy and ready to obey." He said, he soothed her and gently rubbed her ass cheeks.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I obey, I cannot resist, I am your fuck toy," she said. She sighed, "I obey, I cannot resist Doctor Cullen." Doctor Cullen brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked and sucked his fingers as he waited. He happily hummed as he tasted her, he sighed and stepped away from her. He checked the time and then turned back to Alice. Still bent over, still hypnotized and filled up with his cum.

"Okay Alice, time to clean yourself up, you remember what to do," Doctor Cullen said.

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I obey, I cannot resist, I am your sex toy," she said. She got up from her place and walked over to the door on the opposite wall to the one she had entered through. The door led to the large, light bathroom that Doctor Cullen had attached to his office. It was complete with a shower and Alice knew it all well, even if she never remembered. Doctor Cullen washed his hand while Alice stepped into the shower. He rubbed a towel over himself and went to his desk. He found his clothes and dressed while the sound of rushing water drifted through his office. Doctor Cullen sat back in his chair, a happy grin to his face. It was times like this he was glad he'd had his office sound proofed. He could be as loud as wanted and nobody would know once he locked the door. Meanwhile he heard the shower stop as Alice walked back into the room. She had one of the clean white towels wrapped around her. The last drops of water ran down her body as she stood in front him while he did up his tie.

"I obey Doctor Cullen, I am your sex toy," She said. He told her to finally get dressed and he put his pendulum back into his pocket.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said, that small smile on her face and her eyes fixed and half closed. After a moment she had put herself back together and Doctor Cullen had her back, laying down on the seat they'd not long ago had had sex on. This time sat how it was intended to be used. Doctor Cullen pulled his seat over, the wheels made it easy to move about the room. He brought his pendulum back out and began to swing the silver thing in front of her eyes.

"It's finally time Miss Brandon, time to go deeper. Watch the pretty crystal, let your mind ease and watch the pendulum swing," he said as he soother her. Her eyes finally moved back and forth as she couldn't resist but watch it.

"Yes Doctor Cullen," she said.

"Let your mind go deeper and deeper, just let yourself go down and down, deeper and deeper you go with every swing," Doctor Cullen said. Her eye lids lowered and she blinked as if extremely tired.

"Yes…Doctor…Cullen," she uttered, her voice wobbled as she became more and more sleepy. "I…Obee…" she said before finally her eyes closed and her head went down.

"That's it Alice, your soo deep down, soo tired. Just relax and go down deeper, deeper than your trance, so so deep and relaxed you are," he said. Alice mumbled in her deep hypnotic trance. Doctor Cullen put the pendulum back into his pocket.

"Goood Alice, just relax and listen to my voice and only my voice." Her body was limp, completely relaxed, her mouth moved gently. She would have answered him, if she just wasn't so relaxed.

"Goood Alice, now listen…when you wake up from your trance, when you wake up back to normal you will obey, you will follow your instructions when awake. You cannot resist me, Doctor Cullen. You will love me and obey me because you are my sex toy. My obedient sex toy that loves to please me. You love my cock, my cum and having sex. It is your reward and your desire. You love being my sex toy, you love to obey, you simply can't resist. You get pleasure from it, you need it, you want it, you love it. Your mantra isn't just for the office now, you will wake you and remember our sessions, you will love being my sex toy. You are my sex toy, You obey me, You cannot resist and you love it." Doctor Cullen stopped as he let it sink in. He checked the time again and looked back to Alice, he clicked his fingers and Alice blinked. She opened her eyes and pulled herself up. She brightly smiled at Doctor Cullen, her mind returning to normal or…almost normal.

"Hello Doctor Cullen," she said, her eyes bright and awake. Her voice low and suggestive, "I obey Doctor Cullen, what would you like?" she said.

* * *

><p>Bella looked at the clock, then young female receptionist and then the small clinic's window front. She didn't want this, Charlie had forced it on her. He had threatened to walk her in himself but Bella had promised to go herself. At the reception desk the phone beeped and receptionist picked up the phone. She spoke calmly, quietly and smiled. She put it down and looked at Bella.<p>

"Doctor Cullen is just finishing his session now, he'll be just a sec," she said in a sweet voice. Bella got up and walked to the door. It unlocked and the last patient came out. It was Alice, Alice Brandon another senior from high school. Bella had spoken to her before, she seemed nice and as she passed in her red dress, she seemed to have a glint in her eye. A happy spark as she energetically walked off. Bella didn't really look about as she came in, she sat herself in a cliché patient chair. You know one of those ones where the doctor tell you how fucked up you really are on. She sighed and wondered why it was so weird in the office as Doctor Cullen put his hands together at his desk.

"So Miss Swan or would you like Bella? How can I help?" he asked, his voice actually rather soft. Bella shrugged and sighed.

"I had a bad break up recently and my dad just got scared or something, I don't know if we really need to walk," Bella said. Doctor Cullen nodded,

"Well, I want you to know I specialise in the psychology of young women, I offer my first session or two free to any women between fifteen and thirty, as long as you are my patient I personally care about your well-being." Bella looked at him, he was actually rather cute for a doctor.

"Yeah I'm only here because at school they said you'd do the first thing free, it shut up Charlie," Bella said. Doctor Cullen nodded again.

"I guess if you don't want to talk there are other methods we could do, we could try hypnosis. I find it to be very effective and quick for my patients," he said. Bella shrugged,

"I guess we could try…I don't think it will work on me so, err…sure why not?"


	3. The Clue

The Killer ran past the trees, the dark shadows faded fact as autumn sun rose. They had to move quickly. Had to be back home before anybody noticed they were gone. They needed an alibi, they needed to get back before the sun rose. The autumn light pealed through the leaves and slid across the forest floor. The sun made them stand out, a black silhouette was easy to see in the woods.

'Oh the forest isn't that big,' they use to say. Their muscles strained as they pushed themselves on. The stupid pendulum with them and the gun they'd used on him. The bastard Doctor Cullen.

* * *

><p>Charlie found it hard to believe what he was seeing. Young Doctor Cullen, fresh from his medical education with his degrees behind him; now dead and limp. His eyes looked blankly outwards, fixed as if a sleep. Eternal rest I guess, Charlie thought.<p>

Luckily he hadn't started to smell. Charlie had taken Bella and Jacob on a hike when they were kids, halfway through the day they'd found a dead deer. The rotten smell of decay had made Bella vomit and given her nightmares for the next three weeks afterwards. Jacob had been better, the boy had made of tougher stuff like his dad. Oh Bella, Charlie thought. How am I gonna break the news to her, he thought to himself.

Charlie had Deputy Steve and Mark with him. A few other officers were around, they had people looking about town and calls were being made. Mark had a pale look to his face, apparently he was more like Bella with the deer. Charlie shook his head, why the Doctor, he thought. Cullen had done amazing work with most of the high school seniors, hardly any teenage girl in town wasn't seen without a smile after he'd shown up. Him and his receptionist Rosalie Hale. At the moment she couldn't be found, officers were around her house now but so far nothing. Mark's own daughter had been to a few sessions with Doctor Cullen, Cullen had become the go to guy if you had any problems. Now he was limp in his chair.

Charlie Looked around the office, Mark did the same. The only difference being Mark coughed and covered his mouth every time he looked at the corpse. Steve was looking around the rest of the clinic and they had the outside squared off. Hopefully they could round this all up before the town woke up, Charlie thought. Mark coughed and spluttered, he breathed through his nose as he looked away from the Doctor.

"Mark, just get somebody else in or just let me do it. I can give the place a good search by myself at least," Charlie said. Mark shook his head,

"Sorry chief but Cullen really helped Jess out, I owe it to me really," Mark said. Charlie knew it wasn't worth too much to look about, a good look about could always reveal something of interested. Grandma Swan had said sloppy stuff like that and Charlie couldn't help but hear it from time to time. He turned to the wall where Cullen's blood lay. A shelf was in the left hand corner and Charlie passed his touch light over it. Something between two books glinted.

'It's just like Detective Dugart says Charlie, you should always find a good clue in the corners,' Grandma Swan would tell him.

Charlie was glad his grandmother wasn't on the force, she would have set Detective Dugart's adventures as a key reading list.

"Mark, see if you can get up to that shelf," Charlie said. Mark stretched up and pulled two old books aside to find a camera.


	4. The Camera

Deputy Steve had found Cullen's laptop out from his back room and now sat in the kitchen of Doctor Cullen's small clinic. Perhaps ex-clinic was now more fitting. In the other room they were about to move the corpse that had been Cullen. Charlie stood behind the deputy and watched as Steve found how to link the brand new silver laptop with the camera. The deputy didn't need to do anything as the laptop automatically opened up the right program. It gave a gentle beep and a sing-song chime. As the foreign logo swirled onto the screen.

"Cullen had an expensive taste didn't he?" Mark said as the program finally loaded. A set of files appeared to the left hand side of the screen. They were all dated and seemed in a jumble. They waited as the laptop loaded the new files from the camera into the laptop. Charlie grunted as they waited. Steve looked at him and grinned,

"Honestly, Chief, just give it a second," he said. The laptop gave another chime as it finished and Steve leaned forward. And scrolled through the files. Mark squinted at the screen,

"Err…Chief, is this legal?" he asked.

"Mark," Charlie said, "Until a lawyer says otherwise, that camera is evidence and might just show us what happened, Steve just open the first file you can and we'll skip through them."

Steve shrugged and clicked a random file. The screen changed into a new window that filled the screen. It began to play the footage.

* * *

><p>Alice giggled as she walked into Doctor Cullen's office. She wore only a short top and a pair of denim shorts. She was in bare skin from her sandals up to her thighs and her outfit exposed her flat stomach. She strolled up to her Doctor and smiled.<p>

"You asked for me, Doctor Cullen?" she said slowly. Doctor Cullen brushed his hand down her face and over the thin, faded pink material.

"This…is different?" he said. Alice shrugged,

"Well…it was just so hot outside, I was getting soo sweaty in all those layers just being around your office. I had to find something more comfortable, didn't I?" Alice said. Her eyes big and absorbed. Cullen smiled, his pants had already bulged as Alice turned on the spot for him.

"Do you like Doctor Cullen?" she asked sweetly. Doctor Cullen checked his clock, he sighed to himself. Maybe having Alice as a trainee at the office wasn't such a good idea after all, he thought. He still had some time before the free period he took for lunch would be over. He sighed as he pulled Alice to him.

"Oh every good indeed Miss Brandon," he said as her back pushed into him, her hips moved gently as she pushed her ass onto his crotch. She moaned,

"Thank you Doctor Cullen."

He slid his hands around her, one into her panties and the other brushed over her waist, up her smooth midsection and slipped under her top. Alice moaned louder as Doctor Cullen took hold off her breast.

"My, My, Miss Brandon…did you forget to put a bra on today?" he asked. His voice rough as his fingers rubbed over her pussy.

"You didn't tell me not to Doctor Cullen," Alice said. Cullen pushed a finger into her as he massaged her breast.

"Miss Brandon you're awfully wet today?" he said. Alice moaned, her hands fisted at her sides.

"I cannot resist you Doctor Cullen," she moaned, "I'm always horny for you."

Doctor Cullen briefly looked at the time. He cursed himself for not arranging the day better. He groaned as Alice trembled at his touch. He pulled back from her.

"Bend onto the desk Alice," he ordered. Alice grinned, her eyes bright as she quickly went his desk. She bent over and placed her arms down. She arched her back and felt the rush of excitement as she heard the click and the snap of Doctor Cullen undoing his belt.

"Oh yes Doctor Cullen, I obey you, I can resist," she said.

His hands went to her hips and soon pulled down her shorts to her ankles. Alice moaned in anticipation as her panties were pulled down over her thighs. Doctor Cullen didn't wait as the clock stared at him. He pushed his cock into Alice and groaned.

"Oh yes Doctor Cullen," Alice groaned as he gripped her hips and thrusted into her again, "Oh god I love your cock inside me." Alice bounced on top of her Doctor's desk as he picked up the pace. She moaned louder as he groaned.

"Such a tight girl Alice," he said, his dick pounded into her backside.

"Yes, I'm your fuck toy, I Obey, I, I can't resist," She moaned between moans "Please fuck me Doctor Cullen"

* * *

><p>Steve whistled as he leaned back in his chair. Miss Alice Brandon, his neighbor's daughter was crying out in pleasure on the screen. Her ass bent over on Doctor Cullen's desk as the good doctor pounded into her.<p>

"Well…Jesus," Steve said, "Who knew Cullen was doing his…I mean…wow." Mark's face scrunched up and he shifted next to Charlie.

"Err chief, isn't that illegal?" Mark asked. Charlie ignored him and kept focused to the screen while Steve laughed.

"Oh relax Mark, the minimum age in our wonderful state of Washington is sixteen right, Alice is eighteen. It's all fine, this is just funny," Steve said as Alice cried out.

Charlie was quiet, what Cullen was doing was probably illegal with a patient or ex-patient but that wasn't what bothered him. Something was odd. Something wasn't right, the way Alice talked or sounded when she spoke. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Charlie couldn't understand it.

"Steve," Charlie finally said as Alice arched her body more, her head going up as she closed her eyes and moaned. "Skip to the next video till will find the right one will you," he said, no hint of choice to the statement. Steve sighed and tapped the right arrow on the laptop.

The next video loaded almost instantly. It was Lauren, another girl from forks high school. Her blonde-silver hair long as her hands reached for her jeans top buttons. Her eyes were dull and half closed. She pulled her jeans and panties down her legs, her curved body moved slowly as if she was sleep walking. Behind her Doctor Cullen was laying naked on his patient's couch in his office.

"Okay Lauren," Doctor Cullen said on the video, "Sit back on to me now."

"Yes Doctor Cullen, I obey," she said mindlessly. She sat back onto Cullen and he pushed his condom covered dick into her asshole. Lauren groaned as Doctor Cullen told her how good it made her feel. As Lauren said her brainless reply Steve stared with wide eyes.

"Chief…what the fuck are we watching?" he said.

"Go to the next one," Charlie said quickly. Steve tapped the arrow key and moved on. Alice was laying naked on her back on the desk as Doctor Cullen fucked her. Steve clicked the arrow again, Angela Weber another eighteen year old. Her soft brown eyes half closed, she stood on her knees as a pendulum swung before her. Doctor Cullen was telling her her mantra.

"You are deeply relaxed and will obey me, you cannot resist, you are a fuck toy…repeat it Angela," he said.

"The fuck?" Steve said as he tapped the arrow key. Angela was then naked and was giving Doctor Cullen a blowjob as he brushed her hair. Next Alice was riding Doctor Cullen. Then Lauren had her legs up on Doctor Cullen's shoulders as he pumped himself inside her. Alice was on her hands and knees. Angela moaned as she was licked out. Lauren's eyes moved from side to side as she watched the pendulum. Alice screamed out that she was a fuck toy, Lauren couldn't resist and Angela obeyed. Steve kept tapping the key and they watched as more girls were entranced. Rebecca, Rachel, Susan then Jessica. Mark's face went red as his daughter groaned and cried out. She moaned and panted; she said how good she was, how she would obey, she couldn't resist and would be such a good fuck toy for her therapist.

"Cullen that bastard I'll kill him!" Mark shouted. Charlie pushed him back and told Steve to take him out. The deputy had to drag Mark out.

"What the fuck you going to do Mark punch Cullen's cold corpse?" Steve said as he pushed him through the doorway.

"You just watch me!" Mark screamed as Charlie locked the door behind them.

Charlie paused at the door, he sighed as he swallowed back the bile in his mouth. The video was still on and the kitchen was filled with Jessica's moans. She was riding Doctor Cullen but then he told her to get down and suck him off. Charlie closed his eyes as he heard Doctor Cullen moan. On the screen, the hypnotist shot his cum into Jessica's mouth and some onto her face. When the video ended Charlie pulled himself up. He took a deep breath before he sat down. He waited and silently prayed to anything and everything that could help him that the next video would be the murder. He tapped arrow key and the bile built back up his throat. His left hand fisted and Charlie gritted his teeth so hard it was painful.

* * *

><p>Bella laid back on the couch. She was so relaxed, so tired and yet so comfy. Her mind was fluid, she couldn't think only feel. Her eyes went from side to side as she watched the pendulum.<p>

"Deeper and deeper Bella," Doctor Cullen said. Her mind was empty, only his voice was left and the pendulum. The beautiful object of her focus that drifted back and forth. Her jeans were pulled down to her knees and her shirt was rolled up to her neck. Her left pale hand kneaded her breast. She pinched her nipple and stroked her areola. Bella's mouth hung open and her right hand was stroking her clit. Bella quietly moaned and muttered as the pendulum swung.

"That's it Bella, deeper and deeper. You will obey me Bella, You cannot resist, just relax and enjoy yourself…" he said. Bella moaned louder Doctor Cullen, he had set off another of her triggers. She moved her right hand away from her clit and rubbed her pussy, her fingers curled inward. Bella moaned and Doctor Cullen went on,

"That's it Bella, you are just a fuck toy, you love sex, you love cock, you love fucking, you get so such much pleasure from obedience, you love cock, you love sex, you are just a fuck toy."

Bella whimpered as her mouth watered, drool threatened to drip over her quivering lips. Doctor Cullen grinned,

"You are a fuck toy that loves cum, loves to suck cock, loves to swallow cum, that loves to fuck…now repeat your mantra Bella."

* * *

><p>Charlie breathed through his nose and put his hands to his face. He'd paused the video and now rubbed his eyes. Why did I sent her to him, he thought. Why did he do this, Charlie thought. His throat burned and he couldn't get the foul taste out of his mouth. He swallowed back and each time sickly taste came back. He felt cold or was he warm. I'll get them a professional and fix them all, he thought. How do I tell her, Charlie thought, would she even believe him or care, could she care, how much had her mind been twisted up and infected. He wanted to shout at Cullen, to shake him and shout at him. Why had he wasted himself, how could he do this. Why the girls, why had he done it, how could he let himself do it. How did it have to be Bella.<p>

It was hard to say how long it was before Charlie blinked and grunted. How long it took to push down the anger and regret. The guilt that wanted to drag him under and down into the deep black water below.

He finally pushed the arrow key and endured what came next. Alice, Bella, Jess, Angela, Bella again and then again. Alice two more times until finally the right date arrived.

* * *

><p>Doctor Cullen sighed to himself, alone in his office. He heard a knock at the door and knitted his brows. He looked to his clock.<p>

"Your early today aren't you Rosalie," he said happily, "The doors open come on in." The door opened slowly and Doctor Cullen heard the slow footsteps as he carried on with his report. He paused. Something was wrong, he thought to himself so he looked up. Before him was a figure, clad all in black. Black gloved hands, ski goggles tinted black, trainers in black with the black track suit pants tucked and tapped into the shoes. The black jacket was heavy at the front, it sagged and swayed. Doctor Cullen lost his smile, his face became cold and hard.

"So…what do you want?" Doctor Cullen asked. The figure put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. He shifted his feet and aimed it to Cullen's head.

Doctor Cullen sighed and leaned back in his chair. He loosened his tie and left it askew.

"Oh…so it's about that," he said and the figure pulled the trigger. Doctor Cullen slumped in his seat and the figure became the killer.

* * *

><p>Charlie watched the murder before him. He watched the murder twice, he looked to every detail in the high-definition video. The worst part was Cullen. He sat back and had accepted it, he hadn't regretted anything in life; and for that Charlie would forever hate him. By the third time Charlie finally spotted it, the murderer wasn't completely in black. Something wasn't dark and reflected. Something so small he missed it. So small if Doctor Cullen hadn't brought the best camera he could find, Charlie may never have spotted it. A gold logo on the goggles side. Charlie slammed the laptop down and stood up. He pulled out his cell phone as he headed for the door.<p> 


	5. The Goggles

Newton Olympic Outfitters had had to suffer many trends. The newest of which was the Midas ski goggles. Midas had produced some snow boards, skis, surf boards, roller blades but the goggles were the most popular. Maybe it was the prime time advert that had been carefully put on every screen repeatedly. Maybe it was the attractive super models that had worn it in the advert or the pop stars you had written the tune; the same stars who had been seen with the goggles on in other videos. Or maybe Bert Hearthstone, the gold medalist who had successful completed another year of victories and parties; who had worn the goggles and the gold logo on most of his equipment had sunk deep into the mind of the public and had exploded back up in a frenzy.

Whatever it was Newton Olympic Outfitters was benefiting from it. The black goggles weren't cheap and they had a limited amount. A small group had been stacked on to the counter top, their gold logo's gleefully shined at anybody who passed by. Mike Newton sat behind the top. His shop uniform on and his baby face soft in the light of the afternoon.

"So that hypnosis stuff really works then?" Mike said. Bella was flickering through the postcards to the left of Mike, idly looking at the local pictures.

"Oh yeah, Doctor Cullen really helps me out," she said. Jacob rolled his eyes, he stood to the right of Mike and next to the goggles.

"You hardly needed to go anyway, seems a waste of money to me," he said. Bella shrugged and pulled out a picture. She smiled and turned it over in her hands.

"You Jacob just don't think it works," she said. Jacob grunted, he wore his usual shorts and thin white top. Jacob had practically exploded in recent years. Mike couldn't help but feel intimated by it. It's why he avoided Jacob if they when out, Mike would get nervous and then fail ever attempt to chat to any girl at the club. At work though Mike was normally fine with Jacob, well until he tried to arm wrestle him.

"Katie's been going to Doctor Cullen, she says it works," Mike said. Jacob grumbled and flicked the goggles with his finger.

"Mike, dude…name a girl who hasn't, I mean name any parent you hasn't talked about it, hell next thing you know you'll be going," Jacob said. Mike checked the clock on the store wall.

"Actually I pick up Katie from her sessions, maybe I should peer in or something…see if it really works or not?" Mike said. Bella laughed and put the card back.

"Mike, Jake's only ruffled up because he's jealous," she said. Jacob turned to face her and crossed his arms.

"I am defiantly not jealous, what's there to be jealous of?" Jacob said defiantly. Bella put her right hand out and extend each finger with a tap of her left hand per point.

"Well…he's athletic, very attractive, he's doing very well in his business, everybody loves him and most all…he spends his days with cute girls…and we all know you don't Jake."

Mike forced himself not to laugh as Jacob shook his head. Jacob's cheeks blushed and he threw his hands out.

"What? Bella why would I care about that? Honestly look at me, I'm cute too you know, have you seen my abs, I'm athletic, I'm fit, I'm toned and that's a low blow about my relationship status alright bells?" he said. Bella stared at him and Mike recognized that face from before.

"…I told you…not to call me, Bells anymore," Bella said before she turned and walked off. Mike watched as she walked out into Forks and Jacob sighed. He looked to Mike and rested his hand on his hands.

"Jez, she can be difficult…" Jacob said and Mike nodded. To some extent Bella's appeal to the male population of Forks high school was her difficulty. She was attractive, Mike couldn't help watch the way her jeans fitted her behind as she had walked away. But something about her being a challenged could really get to you, or at least it had to Mike himself. Mike couldn't remember being any happier then when he had found out she had broken up with the last guy, whatever his name was.

"Has she always been like that?" Mike asked. Jacob nodded,

"Yup, she's alright really, she just gets triggered off or…emotional flexible sometimes," Jacob said as flicked the goggles again.

"How many idiots have brought these again?" Jacob asked. Mike leaned forward and rested his own head in his left hand.

"Oh hell…we'll we haven't got many but these things are expensive as hell…err, Ben, Eric, Austin did I think. A few tourists but I can't remember their names." Jacob stood back up and rolled his eyes.

"Waste of money really…" he said.

"Like hypnosis," Mike quipped and Jacob chuckled briefly.

"You know," Jacob said quietly, "She has been kinda different recently…"

"Katie's been happier too," Mike said, "She had gotten kinda low since her mom died, says the doc helps her out with it."

* * *

><p>Charlie found the contact with annoyance on his phone. The shiny flat thing he held was something he hadn't gotten used to. He tapped the screen, button or whatever and held it to his ear. It rang three times before it was answered.<p>

"Err…what? Who is this?" a gruff, groggy voice said.

"Bob? It's Chief Swan," Charlie said. On the other side Mister Newton gave a groan.

"Charlie, do you know what time it is?" he asked as Charlie opened the kitchen door in the clinic and began walking. He spoke as he moved to the clinic entrance.

"Bob you keep records of purchases right?" he asked as he walked out. Mark was still red faced and sitting in his car with Steve. People had started to gather and the dim light of the morning was creeping over the streets.

"Err…Charlie, you know the time right, this is hardly the time for a purchase or something." Charlie grunted,

"Bob this is important, official business now I need to know if you keep records." In the background Charlie could hear Mrs Newton complaining and Bob loudly coughed into the phone.

"Okay, fine…yeah we, we keep a record but nothing fancy, why has somebody robbed me because Charlie this isn't the best way to break news to somebody," Mr Newton said. Charlie turned on the spot and pushed down the desire to hit Bob next time he saw him.

"Bob, I need you to get the records and look up who brought the goggles," he said.

"What Charlie? What goggles?" Mr Newton asked. Charlie clamped his free hand into a fist.

"The good damn gold ones that only you're store for the whole town has, the gold damn black ones that every kid keeps staring at but hardly anybody is wearing, those god damn goggles," Charlie said, his voice louder than he had intended.

"Okay, okay Charlie, just let me get dresses and drive down to the store is it's that urgent."

"Thank you Bob," Charlie said before he ended the call. Charlie finally moved on to find Steve. Steve left Mark in his car and walked to the side with Charlie.

"He's still upset chief but I got him to sit down, he'll probably cry it out soon," Steve said. Charlie nodded and moved on, he'd deal with it all later.

"Good, now I got a look at the guy but he was covered up. He was wearing those, err whatever brand they are, those gold logo ski goggles," Charlie said quickly. Steve nodded.

"Narrows the field, was that you calling Bob then?" Steve said.

"Yeah but he has to drive to store and wake up first."

Steve hissed through his teeth,

"Enough time for somebody to get away really." Charlie raised an eyebrow,

"Why would you say that Steve?" Charlie questioned. Steve tapped his radio on his belt.

"Still no sigh of Rosalie Hale Chief; all we know she could have shot Cullen, drove off and ditched the goggles and all into the sea by now." Charlie shook his head,

"I don't know, why would she cover herself up if she was going to run anyway," Charlie said. Steve shrugged.

"Maybe she knew about the camera," he said.

"If she knew she would have destroyed it or got rid of it surly?" Charlie said. Steve sighed,

"At least we know why Cullen got shot, somebody found out what he was doing right?" Charlie nodded his head,

"Makes sense, you saw how fired up Mark got. Somebody finds out, gets disguised, shots Cullen and then leaves. Oh he took Cullen's pendent thing as well," Charlie said. Steve pulled out his radio,

"Want me to call it in?"

* * *

><p>Rose had only just parked her car when she heard it. A single gunshot, it was faint but clear. She slouched down in her seat and hid in the dark. She watched as a black clad figure walked out of the office and ran towards the woods. She pulled herself up and moved quickly. Opening her car door she dashed into the clinic, she locked her jaw together as she could see Doctor Cullen's door was still open. She felt stupid, she almost smacked her head. Of course the door was open, the room was sound proofed. If it had not been open then she would have never heard it. She pulled off her high heels and put them into her bag so she could move quicker. She ran to the right side corridor and then up the stairs. She knew well where all the paper work was kept and filtered through each draw. She pulled out Doctor Cullen's notebooks and the patient files. She selected only what was truly important and dumped it into her bag. What a good girl Alice had been to organize the files like how she'd asked her to do. What Rosalie couldn't stick into her bag she carried under one arm. Her black dress felt tighter to her as she walked back downstairs and out the back door.<p> 


	6. The Pair

Rosalie drove along in her car. The pile of paper work to her side as she pulled out her phone. She checked her reflection quickly as she pulled the car over. Her blonde hair was long to below her shoulders. Her blue eyes and her smooth skin. Still in the black dress she had planned to wear for work. She pulled out her phone and slid down the list of contacts and tapped to dial.

* * *

><p>Charlie couldn't help but drive to Newton Olympic Outfitters himself. Deputy Steve sat beside him. They drove in silence, Charlie had to focus, it acted like a damn for him. If he stopped…he couldn't let the tide wash over him. They pulled into the car park and silently walked over to the store. The lights were on and they pushed the doors to find it open. They walked to the counter to find Mr Newton. He was reading an open notebook, his clothes were loose and crinkled. He had rings around his eyes and steaming hot cup of coffee in his hand.<p>

"Bob," Charlie said, "Tell me something good."

Mister Newton tapped the list of names and dates.

"Err yeah…I got all the names but something's odd here Charlie." Charlie walked round with Steve and looked at the list. Charlie knew just about everybody in town, he roughly knew the height, weight, build of the killer he just had to match up the name to the shape.

"Eric, Ben, Austin, Keith, John, Susan, Jamie, Alex, Kristen," Charlie said under his breath as he went down the list. Steve scanned the page, it was filled with names, dates, costs, and item numbers.

"Bob, how old are you? This seems a fairly outdated way to get records," Steve said. Mister Newton took a gulp and coughed.

"I was raised old fashion, what do you want from me…you have seen how early it is right? Seriously somebody better have died for this," he said. Charlie and Steve exchanged a glance and Steve gulped.

"Err…just say what's odd in the accounts Bob?" Steve said. Newton grumbled and pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Checked it, the cash balance, counted the stock in the store and it says we're missing a pair of the things," he said. Charlie stopped as he reached the bottom of the page.

"Say again Bob?" Charlie asked. Bob Newton scratched the top of his head, the grey hair thin on him and his face had a strange blend of youth and age to it.

"A pair of the goggles seems to be missing but we haven't had a break or anything unless Mike or Katie sold a pair and forgot to tell me." Charlie and Steve looked at each other as Newton pulled the phone out from the counter top.

"Just let me call Mike will you Charlie, see if I can sort this out."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Mike waited in the Mike's car. Both were silent and waited for Katie Marshall. Mike's lip wobbled and he looked to Jacob.<p>

"Should we…should we…Jake…what do we do?"

It was normal, just a standard day for Mike. Katie would finish her session and then Mike would give her a lift to work. Jacob had become more agitated as time had gone on and Mike had seen why. Katie and Bella were different. Happy, yeah…but different. Something was odd, it was the speed of the change that had surprised them.

So Jacob and Mike had talked about it. They'd thought it might be wise just to ask around about Doctor Cullen. They noticed some things and had dug deeper. Finally they'd found a way to spy on Doctor Cullen. Yeah there was no windows in his office…but there was in his bathroom. Thin windows at the top of the wall yeah…but if Doctor Cullen had is bathroom door open you could just get a view into office as he handled a session.

Katie Marshall was an older junior at high school. She had smooth red hair short to her neck and little red freckles lightly on her face. She was cute, or Mike thought she was. She wasn't greatly curved like Doctor Cullen's receptionist. The twenty something, blonde that crept into his dreams at night. This was normally after the phantom Bella had teased him till the point he was asleep with an erection. Rosalie Hale the bimbo as the boys called her to the bastard that Katie, Bella and how many other girls had been going to, would they drifted into his dreams.

Cullen had kept the door shut for weeks until today. They'd watched Katie Marshall walk in, in her green shorts and white top. She had sat down and then he had swung the pendulum. Katie had quickly relaxed and her eyes had become half closed. She had undressed and played with herself. Mike felt as if his intestines had twisted themselves into knots as he watched. Katie had sucked Doctor Cullen off, she had taken his cock fully into her mouth and then just quietly complied to have him cum on her tits. It was wasn't enough for Doctor Cullen though. Katie had cleaned herself up in the bathroom; oblivious to Jacob and Mike watching. She had gone back in and let him fuck her. She had cried out that she was just a fuck toy and that was when they gave in. Mike had almost thrown up his lunch as they had run back to his car.

Now they sat in silence as they watched Katie walked over to them almost half an hour later. She got into the back smiling.

"Hi guys, thanks for picking me Mike…is something wrong?" she said. Mike and Jacob looked at each other and Jacob gulped and put on the best grin he could.

"Nothing, we were just talking, nothing much, you alright Katie?" Jacob said. She grinned and giggled as she put on her seat belt on.

"Oh yeah, you kidding I feel great after my session. Just so refreshed and clam, hurrr," she sighed, "…Doctor Cullen is just so cute, Pity he's my Doctor right?" Mike almost gagged as he turned the key and started the car up. Mike had never been to a gore film that had made him want to vomit in the way he did as Katie talked about Doctor Cullen. By the time Mike dropped of Katie at the store, he and Jacob where pale.

"You guys don't look too good, do you need anything?" Katie asked. Jacob smiled with tight lips,

"Were alright Kate, just enjoy work." With that she dashed to work, her pale bare legs below her shorts in the late summer light. Jacob breathed slowly and heavily. After a while Mike was thankful when Jacob spoke.

"You ever been mud boarding?"

"What?" Mike said.

"Mud boarding," Jacob said, "there's this valley in the woods where it's a straight of wet mud like twenty four seven. If you have a good board you and skate down it real fast…want to try it?" Mike looked to the store and then to Jacob.

"Err sure…You know what let me just get some stuff, I know what we really need."

Three hours later they sat on a rock by a stream, covered in mud from the waist down, their snow boards slick from the game. Their new Midas goggles had survived the onslaught of wet soil and the pair sat quietly.

"What do we do?" Mike asked. Jacob sighed,

"Find how many Doctor Cullen has done this to and then…well I know the chief of police right?"

* * *

><p>Rosalie heard the caller finally pick up. She brushed her golden hair over her shoulders as she sorted the piled of paper into the back of her car.<p>

"Oh hey baby, Yeah it's me…I know its late...okay its early baby, but just listen really careful all right, you need to focus okay?"


	7. The Loss

Rosalie phoned the next number on the list and waited. She started her car back up and drove away.

"Yeah baby…yes I know, I know…Yeah it's about Doctor Cullen," Rose said on the phone as she pulled back towards Forks. "Okay, that's good baby…I'll be round soon so you need to listen okay?"

* * *

><p>Bob Newton waited on his phone. He sipped his mug and coughed as Charlie waited.<p>

"Mike," he finally said, "Oh stop complaining it isn't that early, you'd be getting for school soon right…," Mister Newton said. Steve looked to Charlie,

"He's kidding right, Mister early bird." Charlie ignored Steve as Mr Newton got round to the important part of asking about the goggles. Mister Newton's face crunched up and he coughed his drink over the counter top.

"What do you mean you borrowed them?" he spluttered, "You know how expensive they are, you can't just go about stealing our stock boy!" Charlie took a breath and waited for what Mike would say down the line.

"How long have they been stuck in your room then?" Mr Newton asked, "What? Four weeks, you've been holding them…stupid boy we could have sold them! Who was the other idiot with you then…Yes Mike, I know two are missing…Jacob, you're not even friends with him right?"

Charlie took in a breath and turned to the door. He walked swiftly out and Steve had to run after him. Mr Newton shouted after them but Charlie couldn't hear him. How couldn't he have recognized it? He knew that boy too well, why hadn't he seen it.

* * *

><p>Jacob sat at the table with Bella, his eyes flicked from her to the time. He watched her, he imagined himself as a hawk. A predator of the woods, a wolf or a hunter. He watched how her eyes were bright and how she smiled as she looked at the clock on the wall on her Kitchen.<p>

"Sorry Jake, got to go, got my session with Doctor Cullen," she said. Jacob had been with her most of the day. It was Sunday, Charlie was at work and Bella was his for the day. No Mike, no Charlie, no Alice, no Katie or anybody else. It's how he wished things could be with her. Just the two of them alone. Jacob hadn't asked Bella out. He wanted to but growing up together had made him become Bella's unofficial brother. Hiking up the woods, playing on beach and Jacob had been there to teach her how to surf and mud board. Bella had no sense of balance or grace for that matter but it had given him endless laughs over the years and he had always picked her up.

Then they had gotten older, Jacob couldn't help but look at her differently. Leah had told him that he was a real puppy about it. Jacob wasn't sure what she really meant by that. His relationship with Leah hadn't really been about love or connecting on a conversationally level. It was really a way to cope with each other's problems. Leah had to get over Sam and Emily and Jacob had to get over Bella dating. Aside from each having problems the only other thing Jacob and Leah ever connected over was sex.

Emmett, Eric for a time and then Bella had gone off to live with her mum and started dating some guy from Texas. Her ex-boyfriends name slipped his mind but still Jacob had been relieved to hear her heading back to Forks. Then her break up a while after was a relief. He'd stooped dating or whatever you'd call it with Leah when Bella had returned. He was hopeful till Doctor Cullen got his ugly hands on her. Jacob would never do that to her or the others.

All in all Jacob and Mike over the weeks had roughly worked out who Cullen had got. The bimbo must have been, Katie, Lauren, Jessica, Angela and a few others. All the pretty ones from seventeen to twenty were wrapped around his fingers. It just left Bella…

He hoped she wasn't, he wished she wasn't. Yeah she was different but that didn't mean Cullen had fucked her yet, right?

Bella tapped Jacob on the head,

"Hey you alight?" she said sweetly, something new recently.

"Yeah," Jacob said, "you sure Doctor Cullen's like…decent and stuff?"

"What?" Bella asked. The confused look on her face the same she had when Jacob had told her Santa didn't exist when they were kids.

"I mean…he is a hypnotist you know, you don't really know what he could be doing?" Jacob said. Bella rolled her eyes and put on her jacket. Summer had moved to autumn and only Jacob was left in his shorts anymore.

"Don't be silly, hypnosis doesn't work like that…you worry too much, I'm fine," she said. "Doctor Cullen just helps me relax…nothing more," she said. They walked out the door and Bella wished Jake a safe trip home.

Jacob knew a short cut though. He knew how to cut through Forks to get to the clinic. He'd arrived part way through her session and just check to see if she was alright. Bella was the last piece after all.

Bella didn't have to a slave right?

Doctor Cullen might not have taken her yet, right?

Jacob walked with the question in his head. It buzzed about like a fly he couldn't swat away. Bella had become close friends with Alice which wasn't good. Alice was one of Doctor Cullen's first patients and was now actually working for him. Jacob didn't want to think how deep Alice had been twisted up. The whole thing made him sick, it was wrong just simple wrong.

Jacob when he did finally prop himself up and look in; found the bathroom door was open. Bella was in her session with Doctor Cullen.

Naked. A happy grin on her face. Her voice high as she screamed and cried wildly. Doctor Cullen groaned behind her as he pumped into her ass. Jacob froze and couldn't stop. Before he had peaked and jumped down. That was what him and Mike had done every time. Neither of them could stomach it to look long. But with Bella he couldn't pull away. He watched the whole session play out. Bella did everything Doctor Cullen wanted with nothing more than a

"Yes Doctor Cullen," or "I obey," and "I can't resist." "I'm your sex toy," was the worst though. Jacob couldn't feel anything as he watched her suck his cock and then sit on her knees. Mouth wide as he jerked himself onto her face. As if hell hadn't had enough torturing him, the worst was yet to come. Still with cum on her face she watched the pendulum swing before her, her eyes and head swung and she swayed. Doctor Cullen lead her deeper and deeper until there was nothing left. He eyes closed and her head lowered. He left her on the floor as he excited the room to bring Alice in. Jacob watched as Alice Brandon didn't react to Bella, she didn't scream or shout out. Jacob realized that she was slave outside the office now. He had taken her fully under his own control.

Alice stripped down to nothing and got onto her knees with Bella. Alice licked every spot of cum of the entranced girl and then started to finger herself as she and Jacob watched Doctor Cullen take Bella to the final step.

When Bella finally woke up she was a slave to him, in love with him now, in and outside their sessions. Jacob knew he had finally lost Bella, forever.


	8. The Killer

Jacob had spent a few trips hunting with his dad and Charlie. That was before Billy suffered the accident. Before Billy needed the wheel chair and Jacob had nobody to read to him at night. The photo of Jacob's mother still sat on window sill. Billy had found some success in life, enough to afford two houses at least. One in the reservation and a more isolated one. A summer-house and then the family house. When Jacob's twin sisters had entered that young, rebellious stage of adulthood Billy had been glad there was some where he could send them off to. Jacob had found it handy himself, a place he could bring Mike, Leah or Bella without anybody noticing. Jacob had found secret places where he could hide things as a child. The odd loose plank of wood which he could just pull to the side and push something through. The odd rock clearing to stash something. A pair of Midas goggles for example could be hidden there without trouble.

Jacob had practiced running from one house to the other. He had run from one to the other and kept record. He tried to break his record whenever possible; so Billy wouldn't think anything of it if he showed up sweaty and exhausted. He could stash a clean out fit at the summer-house and run back to the family house without any odd looks from anybody.

However Jacob wasn't sure if he'd ever practised this distance before. No matter how much he dreamed of running like a wolf or listen to those old myths, the truth was he was human. He had limits and as he ran past the tree line, his lungs were heaving. His legs were on fire and he had almost twisted his ankles twice. As the sun had begun to rise only then did he stop. He put his back to a tree and let himself take a breath. The air didn't seem to move fast enough for him and Jacob's Head was still in some mad spin that he couldn't stop. Time seemed to have gone into reverse or skipped something. Jacob pulled himself away from the tree after some time. He walked, worn out and breathed erratically as he did. His jacket was heavy and he could feel the weight of his whole body. Each muscle seemed like wet concrete as he walked up the wooded steps of the porch and dug out the house keys. It was when he tried to put them into the lock that he realised that the door was already open. His brow creased as he pushed the door open with his black gloved hands and stepped inside. His eyes flashed about as he checked the room. He recognized the pink of his sister's key ring on the table. He frantically pulled off his ski goggles and pushed back anything on his face. He stepped back for the doorway when he heard the creak at the top of the stairs.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Rachel said. Jacob froze and it took him a minute to remember how to speak. He turned to see his sister at the stair top, a thin dressing grown wrapped around her.

"What? This? Oh nothing just…running stuff," he said, "Well what are you doing here?"

Rachel blushed and scratched her head.

"What, err…oh nothing much…" she said. The door behind her opened and Paul walked out. He was rubbing his eyes and yawned. He hadn't bothered to put anything on his naked body and Jacob felt his stomach turn.

"Rachel, what you doing out here, why don't you come back to bed."

* * *

><p>Charlie wasn't sure what he was angrier at. Himself for not seeing it or sending Bella to the now passed Doctor, Doctor Cullen and that stupid boy for wasting their lives, or maybe for the stupid lines of Detective Dugart that kept popping into his head. Whatever reason it was Charlie was driving faster than he normally would. He sped through the roads while Deputy Steve was on his radio. They still hadn't found Rosalie Hale but they had identified a prime suspect.<p>

Charlie pulled into the Billy Black's summer home as easily as he would his own house. How many times did he talk and laugh, Charlie thought. How many days had he spent with them, he thought. How much did he want to smack that boy now, he thought. He pulled in and spotted a thin trail of smoke from the side of the house. Charlie parked the car and got out before Steve had undone his belt. He paused as he stood next to the car. The house seemed so quiet and still. Deputy Steve walked out the car and looked from the house to the smoke.

"You know chief I'll cuff him if you want?" Steve said, "No need for you to do it." Charlie sighed as his angry seemed to wave about. Everything seemed so still now.

Before Charlie could reply the front door opened and Paul stood in the doorway.

"Hey…Charlie that you? I thought I heard your Panda?" Paul said. Charlie rolled his eyes and walked forward with Steve.

"I thought you'd drop that stupid name when you grew up Paul," Charlie said. Rachel joined him at the door and Charlie kept himself and Steve pleasant. He said hello and waited as she mentioned how she was. Charlie took a breath before he asked what mattered.

"Jacob here?" Charlie asked and Paul nodded,

"Yeah burning some crap round back he said." Charlie gestured with his head for Steve to look inside. The deputy walked up the porch while Charlie asked another question.

"Oh what was he wearing?"

Rachel shook her head,

"Oh don't tell me he's done something stupid," she said. Paul put an arm round her as Deputy Steve pushed by them into the house.

"The Kid came running back in all black, looked like he was back from robbing somebody," Paul said before Rachel hit him in the chest.

"Oh don't say that," Rachel said. Charlie walked away from them and just round to the side. The smell of a wood fire and those old rusty bits that Billy had somehow collected into his shed, burnt Charlie's nose. He walked round to see that familiar build, that familiar person that he hadn't wished to have seen. Jacob was back into a pair of shorts and loose shirt. He had an old, metal trash can which he was throwing stuff into. Flames and smoke blowing out the can top. Charlie breathed through his nose as Jacob picked up a black Jacket.

"Hold it," Charlie said.

Jacob froze and turned his head. He smiled but soon stopped at the cold look on Charlie's face.

"Charlie, what you doing here?" he asked but Charlie didn't answer. Instead the chief of police sighed.

"Why did you do it Jacob?" Charlie asked. Jacob gritted his teeth and looked to the trash can.

"Charlie, I…I don't know what your—"

"I saw it Jake, Doctor Cullen kept a camera in his office…I watched you all Fucking dressed up and ruining your life!"

Jacob kicked the trash can and threw in the jacket. It cause the flames to tumble about as he faced Charlie.

"If he recorded everything then you know why, the bastard did it to all of them Charlie—"

"I know Jacob, I know but why didn't you tell me, why didn't you just tell me and let me take care of it!"

"Because he could have hidden it, or maybe you wouldn't have believed me, I mean who the fuck would, it's not like 'Doctor Cullen' was some fucking saviour to the towns folk now was he!"

"You didn't have to do it Jacob, you didn't need to kill him, if you knew it then why didn't you just get me some evidence or something!"

"Because he did it to Bella okay!" Jacob finally said. They both stopped, realising how loud they had become. Charlie sighed and looked at anywhere but at Jacob.

"I know, Jacob…I, I saw it too."

"I…I just had to okay, It's what he deserved anyway okay…"

Both of them fell silent. Charlie waited until Jacob seemed to give up and step forward.

"Oh just…Fucking do it already," Jacob said. Charlie clenched his hand to get some feeling back into his body before he reached for the handcuffs.

"I never wanted to do this Jacob…Jacob Black I'm arresting you for the murder of Doctor Edward Cullen."

Charlie took Jacob to the car while Steve arrived from the house carrying a pair of goggles, a gun and a pendulum. Charlie shook his head.

"Why would you keep that crap Jacob," Charlie groaned. Jacob sighed and closed his eyes while Rachel began to shout at them.

"I was going to throw them into a river back on the way to Billy's alright…and I thought…if Bella could be fixed, I'd probably need the fucking thing." Charlie rolled his eyes and was about get into the car when Steve got a call on his radio.

"Wait what…no say that again." Deputy Steve said as he put the evidence away, "What that doesn't make any sense."

Charlie sighed, emotional exhausted and he still had faced Billy, Bella or half a dozen parents of Folks.

"What now?" he said. Steve blinked in confusion as he looked at Charlie.

"Just got a report that Alice Brandon, Katie Marshall and Lauren Mallory are all missing."

* * *

><p>The car pulled up and Bella got in with her bag as instructed it. She yawned still half asleep as she sat down and put her seat belt on. The warm comfy leather of the car was a relief to how early it was. At the front seat Rosalie gave her a warm smile and pulled the car back out onto the road. Next to her in the passenger seat was Alice, somehow even this early wasn't going to not stop her grin.<p>

"Oh why did we have to go this early Rose," Bella grumbled. Rosalie smiled as she turned the car.

"Oh don't be like that baby, I'll explain it later,"

"But I've already had Charlie wake me up today and—"

"Hush now Bella, We have to pick up some more babies and then we'll be gone…if you're tired just sleep baby girl and relax, like a good toy." Bella slid deeper into the leather and let her eyes close.


	9. The End and The New

Rosalie Hale laughed as Edward kissed up her legs. Her heart still fast as her body recovered from her high. Edward's lips moving up her skin and over where he'd just spent a lot of time on. His experienced tongue made her skin feel more sensitive, like a spark was running along her body. He kissed up her stomach and his hands ran up and down her legs. Rosalie moaned as he brought his mouth to each of her breasts. His teeth pinching her nipples and sucked on each in turn. Rosalie groaned as his hands went to in-between her slender, shapely thighs as he kissed her collar-bone. She laughed as he finally kissed her ear and whispered to her.

"You my dear are beautiful," he said. Rosalie loved his voice, it was as smooth as satin. Rosalie moved her legs and felt his hard erection rub along her skin. His fingers gently stroked along her pussy.

Rosalie closed her eyes as Edward kissed her lips. She could taste the remains of her own cum on his lips. Edward as long as she could remember was good at two things, sex and working towards his psychology and hypnotherapy qualifications. As he pulled his lips away she opened her eyes and looked into his. He smiled at her and dipped a finger into her. Rosalie moaned and put her hands into his bronze hair. She pulled his lips back to her and enjoyed how good his tongue felt along hers.

It was safe to say she had fallen for his good looks on sight. His brains and passion was something she discovered when he asked her out and was what she'd fallen in love with. When they were together time wasn't an issue, only how much pleasure they could create. His fingers knew where to go, he reached to the spots he knew would make her groan. Her legs flinched as he went deeper into her and added another finger. His thumb lightly brushed her clit and his other hand rubbed down her legs. He massaged her ass while she let his face go. She sighed, her body warm and a thin sweat across her skin from the hours they had already spent together that day.

"God I love," She said. Edward kissed her check before he replied.

"I love you too Rose, I wish I could spend every weekend like this," he said. Rosalie laughed and pushed up. She flipped him onto his back and crawled down. She kissed his abs and reached for his dick. He groaned as she licked up his throbbing cock and circled her tongue around his tip. She smiled when she stopped and rested her head on her hand, the other slowly rubbing his dick up and down, up and down.

"I guess I shouldn't be too good then…or else how will you concentrate in your lectures knowing I'm just back her, waiting for you…" she said. He laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"That is something I learnt to overcome in high school, after all you were sitting only two feet away back then," Edward said. Rosalie pouted,

"Ooooh, so little me doesn't concern you now mister university boy?" she said as she increased her pace and circled her tongue across his tip. He groaned and breathed through his nose in an attempt to control himself.

"Not…exactly, but sometimes we learn something very interesting and I have to put 'this' to the side of my mind…despite how soft or smooth or sexy you may be." Rosalie lifted her head away from Edwards cock and paused.

"I guess I'll just have to be very, very, very good and make it impossible for you to focus then." At that she lowered her mouth down and engulfed his cock. She took all of him into her mouth and made him moan. Edward closed his eyes and placed a hand into her golden hair. He gripped her hair as she bobbed up and down on him. Rosalie had stopped gagging back in high school and now Edward sometimes had to grip her hair to slow her down. His hips jerked upwards into her mouth. He opened his eyes and watched her suck him. Her own blue eyes locked on him and there they watched each other. She didn't stop until he groaned and thrusted into her mouth. His cum shot into her mouth and Rosalie swallowed it all. Her head went up and off his cock, a loose trail of cum dribbled over her lip and down her chin. She swiped her arm on her chin and licked the left over cum off. She moaned at the taste and happily hummed as it passed down her throat. As Edward lay there eyes closed in bliss Rosalie moved over on top of him and lowered herself. A knee bent either side of Edward, she leaned back and pushed herself down on to his cock. Edward groaned as his eyes opened to see Rosalie on him. She rapidly bounced on him and swung her hips. Her moans growing in volume through the smile on her face. Edward pulled himself up and thrusted back into her. He groaned and gripped her hips and sucked again on her delicious breasts.

* * *

><p>Bella, Alice, Katie and Lauren laid on the bed. Each naked next to each other, each with one hand between their legs and the other on one of their breasts. They rubbed their wet pussies while pinching and massaging their chests. They moaned and whined as they masturbated. All their eyes were wide and focused. They were unable to not stop watching the pendulum. It swung above them, a silver chain with a disk of silver encasing a pink stone at its center. Fixed and addicted to its movement they watched. Rosalie sat in her underwear swinging it above them. She grinned and loved watching their faces as with each swing they watched entranced.<p>

"That's it babies, just watch the pretty pendulum, just relax and focus on my voice and the pleasure it gives you," Rosalie said, her voice sweet and smooth. Lauren moaned and her fingers sped up rubbing herself.

"Just be quiet for me babies, keep watching the pretty crystal, relaxed and focused for me, relaxed and open for me," Rosalie said, her voice just how he'd taught her to be. The four girls beneath her quietly moaned, their lips wobbled at the urge to groan.

"Good babies…now let your minds go deep, with each swing the pendulum takes you deeper and deeper…deeper and deeper babies," she said. Alice bit her lip as she watched, she had undergone so much that the trance was making her desperately horny.

"Now my dears, I'm going to give you a mantra to repeat so listen very carefully. You can only hear my voice…only my voice matters." At that no other sound at the hotel mattered to the girls only Rosalie's sweet voice; it became the only thing they could hear.

"Now repeat after me…I obey, I cannot resist, I serve my mistress," she said. In unison the four girls clearly repeated,

"I obey, I cannot resist, I serve my mistress."

"I am a happy sex slave, I am an obedient fuck toy," Rose said.

"I am a happy sex slave, I am an obedient fuck toy," the girls said.

"I love my mistress and fellow slaves," Rose said, her own words were making her horny.

"I love my mistress and fellow slaves," the girls said.

"I cannot disobey my mistress, I would never wish to wrong mistress," Rose said.

"I cannot disobey my mistress, I would never wish to wrong mistress," the girls said as they let the words enveloped them.

"Obedience gives me pleasure, being a good slave is all I want to be," Rose said.

"Obedience gives me pleasure, being a good slave is all I want to be," they mindlessly said. Rosalie grinned to herself as she stopped the pendulum above them.

"Good babies, now keep repeating your mantra until it's so deep inside your minds you'll gently sleep until I, Mistress wakes you up," Rosalie said. With that the girls rubbed themselves as they repeated the mantra over and over.

"I obey, I cannot resist, I serve my mistress, I am a happy sex slave, I am an obedient fuck toy, I love my mistress and fellow slaves, I cannot disobey my mistress, I would never wish to wrong mistress, Obedience gives me pleasure, being a good slave is all I want to be, I obey, I cannot resist, I serve my mistress, I am a happy sex slave, I am an obedient fuck toy, I love my mistress and fellow slaves, I cannot disobey my mistress, I would never wish to wrong mistress, Obedience gives me pleasure, being a good slave is all I want to be."

Rosalie smiled as their eyes flickered as they slipped deeper and deeper.

"Your minds are mine babies, your bodies are mine now my dears," Rosalie said. One by one they fell asleep. First Alice, then Bella and Katie and finally Lauren. Rosalie watched them sleep and thought how lovely they were. She had been so jealous watching the videos of Edward getting all the fun with him. At least with Alice at the office she had been able to have some fun. Edward had taught her how to do it, he'd even got her a pendulum like his as a gift. They use to have so much fun together as he taught her how to entrance them. Rosalie had loved how he could do it, how he could just enslave them. The domination always made her wet. She'd let Edward do some hypnosis on her but it was always for fun, there was no need to alter her; the two had been perfect for each other. Rosalie would grieve for Doctor Cullen, even his name was something that turned her on. The day he got his doctorate she had had fuck him in the bathroom, the car and spent the whole week afterwards in bedroom with him. They'd even had more fun hypnotizing the maids to little sex toys.

It seemed only sensible to act like his secretary and hide their relationship. Her only regret was she hadn't swiped the videos away. In her rush she had forgotten them but at least she wasn't in any them.

Rosalie sighed to herself and watched her sleeping toys. She grinned and decided to test if she truly had learnt how to do it. She clicked her fingers,

"Time to wake up girls," Rosalie said. They blinked beneath her looked up at her. Alice grinned her eyes so happy to see Rosalie.

"Oh Mistress," she happily said sitting up. The rest followed suit, Katie brushed her orange hair back as she watched lovingly at Rosalie.

"I obey Mistress," Katie said giggling. Bella nodded as she immediately tried to look her best, despite being naked.

"I'll serve you Mistress, I love you and I'll be good," Bella said. Lauren smiled,

"All I want to be is a slave for you Mistress."

Rosalie reached out and stroked Lauren's cheek.

"Oh I'm sure you will…now girls what are you?" Rosalie said.

"We're your happy sex slaves," they said, Alice and Katie even giggled.

"Good girls," Rosalie said and Alice whimpered in the praise. The pleasure of mistress's encouragement running through them. "Now let's see how good you can really be, Alice did you pack the toys you have?" Alice nodded almost ready to drool.

"Oh yes, yes Mistress I did, I obeyed," Alice said.

"Well please go get them," with that Alice flung herself off the bed and out the room to where their bags were, only saying

"Yes Mistress."

"Now Bella, Lauren pleasure yourselves till I tell you to stop and Katie come to me."

As commanded Bella and moaned as they happily touched themselves. Katie moved forward and sat on her knees in front of her mistress. Rosalie grabbed Katie's cute freckled face in each hand and kissed her. Katie moaned at her first kiss by a women. Her mistress tongue made her moan, she didn't resist. Rosalie pulled Katie around and down onto her back. She broke her tongue away from Katie and grinned while Katie whimpered at the loss.

"Oh such a tasty girl…I hope the rest of you is just as sweet. Bella, Lauren stop now and come suck on Katie's tits."

When Alice came back she groaned at the sight of Katie spread out, Bella and Lauren suckling her breast while Mistress licked her out. Alice couldn't wait for Mistress to use the toys she'd brought. Alice didn't think about what life had ended or Doctor Cullen; only about her new life with her wonderful Mistress.

* * *

><p><em>Author Note: The end, finished, complete, over. Sorry about the confusion earlier over the status of the story, this was only intended to be a oneshot but after I decided to extended I forgot to change it from Complete to In-progress until somebody noticed. I really had wanted to keep this story short and finish it quickly so the status wouldn't become a problem but never mind. I have no intention of continuing the story in any shape or form, in all honesty its been more of a hassle than anything else but I hoped people enjoyed it. <em>


End file.
